The process of reconstructing a compressed video stream into uncompressed video and audio signals may involve several different algorithms and components. At a high level, these components can be very similar across different standards. For instance many different standards provide motion compensation features involving the translation of reference images.
Motion compensation typically places the highest processing demand on video decoders. Accordingly, techniques are needed to improve the performance of such devices and reduce the processing demands associated with motion compensation.